Sylvar Flagg
Sylvar Flagg is the Elven Grand Vizier of Maran. It is unknown how long he has lived, but it is possible he is very old due to his not aging. He secretly staged the coup in Keeal, which caused it to become a warlike dictatorship. This in turn would indirectly make Flagg responsible for Keeal's destruction and transformation into Terra Rixa. He also is in charge of an elite group of bandit's that span all across Terra, known as the Sky's Children. Background Underground Activity Before he became Grand Vizier of Maran, Flagg schemed to take over the country of Keeal. He did this in a plan to secretly back a coup of corrupt dictators who would be extremely warlike, wait for them to be destroyed by their wars, and then come in, proclaiming to be the new savior of Keeal. This worked initially when he helped the Keealian Supremacist Narik Gale become the king of the country. He did this all from the shadows, and Narik never revealed it was Flagg who helped him. Even if he wished to, Flagg called himself Seldanus, an alias to protect his identity. While his plan worked at first, with Keeal going to war with Skelgrove, home of the Falmer, and were defeated after seventeen years. However, the Falmer were a bit to kind in Flagg's eyes, not seeing the loss as enough of a strike on Keeal's ego to come and proclaim himself as their savior. But, things changed when Keeal declared war on Naritheim. Naritheim was nowhere near as merciful as the Snow Elves, and they even sent Archmage Italas Orleon to destroy the country. After the attack, Keeal was left in shambles as Terra Rixa, with few people remaining alive. Flagg then realized he would have to plot to seize power elsewhere. Soon, he came across a small group of bandits who were known as the Sky's Children. Instead of being killed by them, he offered them weapons and a far stronger presence in Terra, in exchange for a 50% cut of their loot. They accepted, and remained loyal to Flagg, who used his magic to create weapons and forts for them, allowing their power to grow and their numbers to grow with it. Even to this day, Flagg can take full control over the Sky's Children at any time, but usually leaving them to their own devices. Grand Vizier of Maran Eventually, through a series of political discussions, the King of Maran, Azisa, appointed Flagg as his Grand Vizier. Using this position, Flagg has been able to manipulate Azisa greatly, essentially making Flagg the ruler of the Meshindi empire. Italas Orleon hates him for his seemingly untrustworthy nature, combined with his political status. However, Flagg is essentially untouchable, thus Italas is forced to put up with him... for now. Information Appearance XXX Themes * XXX * XXX * XXX Personality XXX Likes Power, Wealth, Magic, Destroying Opponents Dislikes XXX Hobbies XXX Archetypes * XXX * XXX * XXX Abilities * XXX * XXX * XXX Paraphernalia * XXX * XXX * XXX Combat XXX Limitations * Flagg thinks his skill in magic is unmatched, with the exception of Italas Orleon * XXX * XXX Trivia * Sylvar is inspired by many political scheming characters. * Despite Mysticism usually being associated with good, Flagg's evil personality has mastered it. * XXX Category:Character Sheets Category:Male Characters Category:Villainous Vulture Characters Category:Lands of Terra